Talk:Murakai's Reaver
Relation Is this weapon in relation to Merki the Reaver in factions? User:Ramp Ager The axe uses the Stygian Reaver skin dyed black, and i want it NOW! - got it and added a picture. : I want it O.O 12.175.211.39 19:19, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I soo want it! Panthor 21:14, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Gimme gimme gimme, id buy GW:EN just for this weapon lol Too bad it has the same stats as 90% of the other green axes. And the droprate of the chest is HORRID. I was going to try to get this, but unless they fix the chest drops, or at least add Hard Mode, forget it. :I got 2 reavers and 1 blade in a total of only 4 runs, so seems to be nothing wrong with the droprate. It's just a case of good old bad/good luck.. Liselle Morrow 08:00, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I got 2 in a row, something must be wrong with me. I got it, is it rare?? Mtv22 14:33, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Wahhhh....that's one sexy weapon --Blue.rellik 01:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) That's one sexy axe, we wantsss it. I just got one, man it's one sexy looking axe, I will admit :) As soon as i got it, customised for me lol sexy @_@" --Grethort 11:56, 8 September 2007 (CDT) If you are going to add which axes have similar stats, you might as well put them all: Droknar's Axe, Forgotten Axe, Kanaxai's Axe, Victo's Battle Axe--4.243.47.81 01:15, 16 September 2007 (CDT) MOst costly green..people bying over 200k... :And my pal bought it for 45k just 2 days ago. --84.24.206.123 10:04, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Doesn't drop anymore. 13 runs, didn't drop. GG.--68.222.33.196 14:56, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I just got one today. FiveAcez 19:37, 20 April 2008 (UTC) stygian reavers=worthless now... kinda sucks that every single gwen unique weapon has perfect stats,its killing the economy.....i mean come on perfect stygian reaver,dyed black too,now its worth 20k.....so stygian reavers are worthless,think about it this way,if every single weapon is perfect,then none of them are gonna be "elite" or "rare" anymore since everyone can get one at extremly low prices...this also kills the market for skins....so if anet is reading this,plz add some dam +7 armor vs ele,or shocking,or +15 while hp below 50%,or else there wont be any special items in game anymore..... :Economy already died tbh. Lord of all tyria 21:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::The birth of bots made economy for non-bots hard.. 193.90.59.204 18:36, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :What are you saying? That the worth of greens have depreciated, or the worth of perfect golds? If you're referring to "perfect" as 15^50, 20/20, +30, then I disagree that it's a bad thing a large number of greens have such stats. People pay ridiculously high prices for golds modded as such, and if you ask me, that ruins the economy even more. Because if a player that isn't all that great at farming or doesn't like selling wants a "perfect" item, there's really no way for him/her to get it, since they'll have to pay ZOMG 100K+ecto or whatever (unless they want an endgame item). If you ask me, it's the players that ought to start branching out to other mods for goodness sake. Oh... and I don't know about you, but an item worth 20k is NOT "worthless". Not as worthless as, say, a green with lame stats. -Wang 12:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Mmmm Flint's Wand available as a green,or equivalently from a collector, or from two separate weaponsmiths. Greens are only useful if they have the attributes you want, with a tolerable skin, and you happen to be able to kill the boss (ignoring the chance that it doesn't drop)(since dungeons all end in a boss fight I'm not overlooking them) -Ezekiel 13:17, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Just me, I suppose, but I like the fact that greens have "perfect" mods and are cheap to obtain. Why should I go out and farm my butt off for days on end to get a gold with the same stats when I can either complete a game and get what I want or go to Kamadan and buy it for less than 20K? Granted, it's hurting the hardcore sellers who want big profit, but for those of us who would rather play the game than sit around spamming in trade chat, it's a wonderful thing. And I agree that the economy has been shot for a very long time. Between the introduction of bots, gold sellers and a few (now fixed) bugs, most everything is nearly worthless. Although, I get quite excited over anything I pick up worth 1K or more... money is money is money... and whether I get it 1K at a time or 10K at a time, it all adds up in the end. --Aldora 13:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Economy What does it matter if they bring out these rare-skinned weapons in green? I mean, I don't want sundering, since I need zealous for my build. Almost all greens have sundering, well, that sucks! 80% of the community is retarded they think sundering is actually useful. --Bowstring Badass :Just for interest: Suppose your axe mastery is 14, you have 20% customized with 15^50, and you are hitting a warrior with a shield (116 armor), but without the 3 damage absorption. Without sundering, the axe will do 3.4 - 15.7 damage and 22.2 critical (or, rounded, 3 - 16 & 22). If 20% sundering kicks in, the damage increases to 5.0 - 23.5 & 33.2 critical. Against a spell-caster (60 armor), the damage is 8.9 - 41.4 & 58.6 (with axe mastery above 12, plus the bonus damage, the weapon does more than its rated damage), but with sundering, the damage increases to 10.9 - 51.0 & 72.1. At level 14 axe mastery, critical hits should occur about 19.8% of the time. Obviously, if a zealous axe allows your build to get off more skills that do lots of damage, it could be much better than having sundering, which only works (at best) 20% of the time. This is why I often like vampiric (especially when faction farming from shrines, where the +3 health regen counters the -1 vampiric), which does +3 'damage' every time (which would be like doing +15 damage 20% of the time). Susan 21:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC)